


Planning and Preparation (#396 Date)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is sure to do his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning and Preparation (#396 Date)

The flowers were carefully selected, each picked for their mathematical symmetry or fractal patterns.

The restaurant was researched to the point of background checking the reviewers, inspectors, and staff.

David spent five days picking just the right suit. Noting that said Fed.

He knocked on Charlie’s door, flowers in hand, palms starting to sweat through the fragile tissue paper.

Charlie opened the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of the flowers. He took them carefully. “No one’s ever brought me flowers before.” Charlie nearly whispered.

David grinned, feeling off to a good start. “Then I’m glad I did.”


End file.
